


Trespass

by HawkMoth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, New Story!, Post-Hide, Spoilers for Series/Season 07B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMoth/pseuds/HawkMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is not the only one to see Clara as a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespass

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Interrupting the posting of old stories for something current.
> 
> (Thanks to 10littlebullets for providing inspiration)

******

_Beware, beware, beware._

I try to send a warning and he will not listen. He keeps bringing her inside me and I do not like it.

I try to keep her out and I cannot succeed.

She is an anomaly, a wrongness, a danger I cannot fully comprehend. Not like the other, the one I could not shake off. He was a different danger altogether. Whatever she is may be far worse. She is not the one who saved him in the depths of the Asylum, or helped him defeat the Living Snow, no matter what similarities he does or does not perceive.

I fear this one. I do not want her here! If she is not possible then she does not belong.

Yet I cannot resist the power she seems to wield. What else can I do when she is the only choice to save my Doctor? (I will show her _my_ power. A journey to a pocket universe can be as rough or smooth as I choose.) 

He is drawn to her. Why? He mutters and ponders when she is not about. What makes her a mystery? Why does he care? What does he sense that I cannot? He's been alone before. I know it is not good for him. But why her?

(I miss our family. I want Amy and Rory back. I want my child, my wild River. She would make him see sense, see the threat he burdens us with.)

I want to shake him. Warn him. Bring her back to where she belongs and leave her there. Retreat back into the shadows of Time and keep clear of the enemies we still have.

But he will persist. He will keep on taking foolish chances, plotting a dangerous course I will not be able to override. 

Oh, my Doctor! I beg you. This is one mystery you must resist.

******


End file.
